


Cruel Intentions

by HazzaLou1212



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anne Cox works for Jay Tomlinson, College, Confusion, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Horses, Juilliard, Louis is a spoiled brat, Louis is rich, M/M, New York City, Not completely based on the movie, harry is 18, louis is 19, louis is american, some drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaLou1212/pseuds/HazzaLou1212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Anne live on the Tomlinson estate. While his mom is busy managing their equestrian farm, Harry is busy following around a very rich and very alluring Louis, who doesn't have too much consideration for anyone but himself, until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 The first time that Harry had any inclination of how wealthy the Tomlinson family was, he looking at his new home, over three thousand miles away from the place he had lived his entire life. While there was a mixture of emotions running through his mind ranging from sadness all the way to gratitude, he could not hide the excitement of looking at the beauty that surrounded him.

 

The house—a beautiful stone cottage decorated with vines and surrounded by the gift of nature’s foliage. The trees a mixture of green, cast the right amount of shade on the property. It was a warm September afternoon and the gardens were decorated beautifully with a collage of flowers that were all different colors, shapes, and sizes; manicured to perfection. The front door stood proud with a patio extended to the sides, a swinging bench to the left and two chairs with a table to the right. A mahogany picket fence lined the porch and another surrounded the entire front garden.

 

Harry opened the swinging gate and stepped under the arc on to the stone pathway leading inside. His eyes focused on the “welcome” sign hanging on the door, until it disappeared and was replaced by the beaming smile of the most important person in his life. The brunette woman was squealing and running towards him at full speed, and by the time he could form a smile she was wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him.

 

It was a hug unlike any other; one that expressed all of the things he was feeling—the happiness, the relief, the memories that were no longer a reality, but not forgetting the struggle it took to get there. It was all there and he embraced her back just as hard. “Harry, my baby. God I’ve missed you so much!” She pulled away and held his face in her hands, taking in his smile and giving him one back, “you’ve gotten taller!”

 

Harry saw the tears glistening in her eyes, surprised that they even took this long to form, and placed his hands on her shoulders, “mum it’s only been a month. But, I missed you too.”

 

They both chuckled and a few tears escaped her eyes before she was crushing him again for another hug, “Only a month? Listen to you! The longest I’ve ever been away from you was three days and even that felt like an eternity. I should have just taken you out of school like I wanted,” she confessed.

 

As she pulled back and wiped her eyes, sniffling a little, Harry chuckled and shook his head, “I was less than three weeks away from graduation. I wouldn’t have let you do that.”

 

She laughed too, and picked up the duffle bag he had dropped on the ground, “I’m so happy to have you home. What do you think?” They both stood looking at the cottage, a view Harry was sure he would never get tired of.

 

“Are you happy?” he asked, turning his attention to her, all inclination of a smile had fade from his face. For too long he had watched his mother struggle— financially, emotionally, and physically.

 

But when his mother looked at him this time, the smile was genuine, “I am.”

 

And that’s all he needed to hear as he smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, “then I love it. How about a tour?”

 

* * *

      

 “I can’t get over how lovely this place is,” Harry took in the view from the back patio. Similar to the front, the back patio was enclosed in a mahogany picket fence, and had a larger dining table with four seats and an outdoor fireplace, which he couldn’t wait to use for s’mores. The garden beyond the patio was pretty much endless, extending as far as he could see on either side, only to be cut off by foliage and the breath taking view of a lake. Again, beds of flowers lay perfectly manicured in every direction that Harry looked, allowing room for the stone path that lead down to the water’s edge.

 

“It’s quite lovely… and quiet,” his mother responded. “The sun sets over the water just past those trees there,” she pointed to show him, “and it is absolutely the most beautiful thing you will ever see. I watch it every evening.”

 

Harry saw how relaxed his mother was. He saw how happy she was. He was forever grateful that she had been allowed a chance to start over and live her life without fear. “I can’t wait to see it.”

 

“Well, unfortunately it won’t be tonight; we’ve been invited up to the main house for dinner by Johanna. She and her husband own the estate. She has been so sweet to me since I’ve gotten here. I told her all about you and Gemma and she insisted on serving you a welcome supper,” she explained.

 

Harry nodded, “that sounds lovely. I’m starving.” He followed his mother back in to the house. “How has work been so far?”

 

“Amazing,” his mother said simply. “I am really enjoying it. Johanna is a joy to work for and the horses are such sweethearts. I’ll take you to see them after supper. Now go get freshened up so we can head to the house. I’m starving too.”

 

* * *

      

 The beauty did not end with their cottage, in fact, that was where it began. The foliage was endless and it seemed as if every tree, bush, flower, fence or stream was carefully thought out on the property. “Wow,” was all Harry could say as the main house came in to view. The Tudor style mansion was bigger than any home he had ever seen. His mother pulled around the over-sized circular driveway as Harry continued to marvel in all of the beauty. The tall bushes lining the house secluded it from the rest of the property. Harry and his mother made their way up to the front door and were greeted by a man in a tuxedo who smiled fondly at them.

 

“Jim,” Harry’s mother said, giving him a kiss on both cheeks. “How are you? This is my son, Harry.”

 

Jim looked to her left and held out his hand, “welcome Harry. We have all heard nothing but good things about you.”

 

Harry shook his hand, noting classy and upscale everything was. The cottage was one thing, but now Harry was starting to feel out of his element. From the dark polished wooden floors to the chandeliers hanging above and the paintings on the walls, Harry had never seen anything like it. “Thank you so much,” was all he could say with a smile.

 

“Anne? Is that you?” a voice called from somewhere.

 

“It’s me! And Harry!” his mother yelled back to the voice and a few seconds later a women came in to the room. Harry assumed it was Johanna. “Oh, you look fabulous!” she said. “Look at this dress!”

 

And she definitely did look fabulous, Harry thought. He hated to be the stereotypical sort but Johanna was a lady you could look at and knew immediately that she was worth a million bucks… or more. “Oh, thank you sweetie. You’re too kind.” And then she looked at Harry, “Harry, it is so nice to finally meet you, dear. Your mum has told me so much about you. I’m glad you made it safely. Welcome to our home.”

 

Harry shook her hand and smiled politely, “thank you ma’am. You have a lovely home. I’m happy to be here.”

 

“And we are so happy to have you… and your mother. Really she is just a blessing to us all,” Johanna complimented. “Shall we eat?” Before either of them could answer she was escorting them down the hall and through an opening to the left—the dining room.

 

Sat at the table were four young girls, all younger than Harry, all dressed just as nice as Johanna. “Girls, our company has arrived. You remember Anne, and this is her son Harry. He will be living here as well,” their mother introduced them.

 

She turned to Harry and Anne, “I apologize immensely, but I’m not quite sure where my son is at the moment. Although if he were ever on time for anything it’d kill him, I’m sure.”

 

Harry smiled at each girl as they introduced themselves on their mother’s command. “It’s really nice to meet you all,” he replied.

 

It wasn’t until everyone had taken his or her seats that Harry noticed again, the elegance of the home he was in. The silver was pure and the table centerpieces were beautifully arranged white flowers. The glasses were thin and even more fragile than Harry was used to. The plates were a work of art in themselves. The chandelier that hung above them looked to be pure crystal and the paintings on the walls rare and expensive.

 

“Louis, how nice of you to join us for supper,” Johanna said just as the first course of the meal was being served.

 

Harry looked in the direction she was staring and noticed the boy in the doorway was looking back at him. When their eyes connected Louis’ attention diverted to his mother, but Harry couldn’t move his gaze. The boy in front of him, with his blue eyes and light brown hair, the way he held his posture and the warm smile he gave his mother, mesmerized him.

 

“I’m really sorry. This time I wasn’t trying to be late. I swear! The trains were delayed,” he defended himself, moving to take his seat which happened to be across from Harry.

 

“Of course this would happen to me,” Harry thought to himself.

 

His mother poked him in the side, breaking him out of his thought, “sweetie, Louis asked you your name.”

 

Harry cleared his throat, “sorry. My name is Harry.”

 

Louis smiled and nodded, “right. Nice name Harry and don’t worry about the whole staring thing. It happens to me a lot.”

 

Harry’s heart skipped a beat and probably his breathing too as Johanna gasped, “Louis! What on earth!”

 

The boy chuckled, “it was a joke! I hardly meant anything by it. Harry I’m sorry if I offended you.” He took a bite of his salad and with food in his mouth, “I forgot that most of us in the house take things so seriously.”

 

Johanna exclaimed again, “Louis Tomlinson, I will not have you disrespect me at my own table and in front of company.”

 

Louis swallowed his food and chased it down with some water before nodding, “yes ma’am. I’m sorry. The salad is delish.” Harry couldn’t stop smiling and when he stole a glance at Louis, he saw him doing the same.

 

* * *

      

 “Their chef is amazing,” Harry commented once he and Anne had settled back in to their own cottage. “I’ve never been so full and had so many meals in one sitting.”

 

Anne chuckled and nodded in agreement, “they’re called courses, dear, but yes he does make some mean veal, that’s for sure. I’ve got to go down to the stable and check on things for the night. Care to join me?”

 

Harry couldn’t resist after seeing how excited she was for him to say yes. “Of course I’ll join you.” He followed her out of the cottage through the back gardens and down towards the pond where they took a left and came straight in to the stable entrance. Harry was greeted by not only the beautiful architecture but also the heads of several horses sticking out from their stalls. “This is pretty cool,” he commented before going up to the all-white horse closest to him and reaching out for its nose.

 

Harry smiled and rubbed the horse’s nose and laughed when another light brown one cranked their neck as far over as possible to ask for attention. “So what exactly do you do?”

 

“This is pretty much my office. I’m the official ranch manager here, which means I am one hundred percent in charge of all the horses and the staff that takes care of them,” she explained while checking the locks on one of the horse’s stall doors.

 

“Sounds like a big job,” Harry pointed out.

 

His mom nodded once, “it is. Lots of paperwork and phone calls. Lots of hands on work. Early mornings and late nights. But I absolutely love it.”

 

Anne’s cell phone rang and she reached for it in her pocket. “I’ve got to take this, love. But feel free to explore and I’ll be back in just a minute.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sprang off towards the end of the barn.

 

Harry did as she said and continued to explore, paying attention to all the little details. Just as he reached the end of the aisle of horse stalls, a long nose shot out in front of him and he bumped right in to the neck of the horse. He took a step back and the horse followed him, sniffing his face. He chuckled, “you’re a sweetheart. Hello there.” She was a beautiful chestnut colored horse with a white mane, which was braided and had red bows throughout, and a white stripe all the way down her nose. He reached out to rub it.

 

“There you are Gazette.” Once the horse turned her neck Harry saw that it was Louis standing on her other side, “Oh, Harry! Hi.”

 

“Hello,” Harry said with as much shock as Louis had in his voice.

 

“So I see you’ve met Gazette,” Louis said leaning against the horse’s neck.

 

Harry kept his stare on the horse that seemed so content to have Louis by her side. “I did. She peeked her head out just in time for me to hit my nose,” he chuckled. When he did muster up the courage to look at the other boy he found him smiling back; the sides of his mouth curved up softly and he looked completely comfortable against the horse. “So, uh, is she yours?” he asked after realizing Louis wasn’t going to say anything.

 

The lighter haired boy reached up a hand and stroked the other side of Gazette’s face softly, “she is. A high school graduation present from my parents.”

 

“Louis, hi sweetie,” a woman’s voice called out from behind Harry. Before he could turn around his mother was past him and embracing Louis in a hug before kissing his cheek. “How is Juilliard treating you?”

 

“It’s a lot of work but such an amazing experience,” Louis answered politely. “I miss being home though,” he reached out and rubbed Gazette’s nose.

 

Anne smiled, “well we miss you here. I think Gazette would love to have a ride tomorrow.”

 

Louis nodded, “I think that’s a lovely idea.”

 

“Harry rides too,” Anne nudged her son with her arm. 

 

Harry jumped, not expecting to be elbowed in the side, “I do. It’s been a while.”

 

Louis smiled, enjoying too much how flustered Harry was at the moment, “well then you should definitely join.”

 

Harry nodded and smiled hoping his cheeks were not a rosy as they felt, “sure, yeah.”

 

“See you tomorrow, then,” Louis nodded before giving Gazette one more rub on the nose and leaving the barn.

 

Once Louis had left his sight Harry exhaled and whipped around to look at his mom who was clearly trying to hide the grin on her face by busying herself with the bridle on a horse across the stable. “Mom, you did not just set me up on a date,” Harry walked a few steps towards her and leaned against the wall, hitting the back of his head on it.

 

Anne did not bother turning her heard to look at Harry but he could still see the smile as she downplayed the situation, “Oh Harry, stop it. It’s not a date.”

 

Harry scoffed and crossed his arms, “fine. A blind date!”

 

Anne chuckled and finally made her way back to a nervous looking Harry, “Oh honey, I just thought it’d be nice for you to meet some friends. I didn’t mean any harm.”

 

Harry relaxed and sighed after a few seconds, “I know. I’m sorry.”

 

She shrugged, “it’s not my fault if _you_ want it to be a date.” She smiled before leaving him in the barn.

 

Harry huffed and looked back at Gazette who was looking at him, “I’m clearly outnumbered, aren’t I?” The horse nickered and Harry smiled, “thanks girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for patiently waiting for an update! Sorry it took so long. Kind of a boring/cute chapter. Next chapter gets in to the plot :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter. @hazzalou1212
> 
> Enjoy!! <333

Harry woke up early the next morning. Excitement ran through him and he remembered why once he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. An image of the blue-eyed and light brown haired boy from the day before popped in to his head. Louis. He scurried out of bed in search of something for his stomach and on his way to the kitchen wondered what time he was supposed to meet Louis anyways for that horse ride. Harry had been so flustered that he forgot to ask.

"There's the sleepy head!" It took only a fraction of a second to realize whose voice it was but Harry still nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn't expected anyone to be in their house, especially not the person he saw when he turned from his spot in the kitchen. Louis was sitting comfortably on the couch, looking perfect as usual - feet up on the coffee table, hands crossed in his lap, and that beautiful smile set in to place. Harry's heart leapt in to his throat.

_Oh my God_. Embarrassment flooded over the curly haired boy as he realized the only thing he had on were a pair of boxers; which thank God he actually put on before he left his room. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up," Louis sat forward.

"Louis, hi!" his voice came out a higher pitch than normal. He cleared his throat. And since Louis was very obviously eyeing his up and down he swallowed the lump in his throat. Plus, Louis looked amazing in tan riding pants and a simple navy blue Ralph Lauren polo.

The older boy's smile grew wider. He hadn't prepared himself for the sight in front of him but he was not disappointed either. Harry was gorgeous. Teasingly he said, "nice choice in attire." That was all it took for Harry's cheeks to turn an adorable shade of pink. _Cute_ , Louis thought to himself. "Your mom let me in before she went back to the barn. I hope that's okay?" And then he bit his lip. Harry swallowed again.

"No, it's ok," he responded quickly. "I just, erm, wasn't expecting anyone," he added. It wasn't until Louis released his bottom lip that Harry realized he had even been staring at it. Louis was beautiful and Harry was quickly falling.

Louis stood up and smoothed out the bottom of his shirt with a tug. "Are you still up for that ride?"

"Sure," he nervously ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth out the mess on top of his head, now completely aware of how amazing Louis looked and how disgusting her looked "I need to get dressed. Erm, should I meet you at the barn?"

Louis' flirtatious replaced his genuine one. "I'd much rather you just wear what you have on, but that would cause some serious saddle burns." Again the younger boy's cheeks changed color and Louis bit his bottom lip again. He was enjoying watching Harry fall apart over and over again. "I'll see you at the barn." Harry didn't let his breath go until the front door was shut.

* * *

"Hello," Harry said when he got to the barn twenty minutes later.

Louis looked up from buckling the saddle under Gazette and smiled, "hi again." Harry was dressed in black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt and still looked amazing, or maybe it was just because Louis knew what was underneath.

It got quiet and Harry felt awkward because what the hell was he supposed to say? _Did you like the color of my boxers_? He cleared his throat "so, um... Which horse am I riding?"

Without looking up Louis responded with, "Cherry Blossom. She's our most stranger accepting horse. I've already got her dressed and waiting in the paddock for us." And then he looked up at Gazette and pet her nose, "ok, Love. Ready for some exercise?" Of course she whinnied in response and Louis kissed her nose.

Harry smiled fondly, taking in the adorable moment between the two before following them both outside.

Louis broke their silence the next time. "So, Harry. How old are you?" Because, yes, this was vital information.

"Eighteen," Harry answered as he swung his leg over Cherry Blossom, very aware that Louis was right next to him and wondering if he would catch him if he fell.

Louis nodded and handed the reins up to the Harry boy. "How old are you?" Harry reciprocated the question once Louis climbed on to Gazette.

"Twenty," was Louis' response and this time Harry nodded. Louis continued to talk, "ok, shall we?" Harry smiled and nodded and then Louis bent down to pat Gazette on the neck, "ok girl. Lead the way."

Cherry Blossom started to move as soon as Gazette did. Harry gripped her reins tighter and gasped, "whoah!"

Louis turned around quickly on his saddle, "you ok?" He half expected to see Harry falling to the ground but instead found him white knuckled and wide-eyed.

Harry nodded, "yeah. She just moved is all." Louis smiled teasingly and let out a small giggle. "What?" Harry asked with a smile of his own.

"Well, she _is_ a horse and we _are_ going on a walk. I _think_ movement is supposed to happen," he joked sarcastically.

Harry chuckled as they started to move again, "I know but she moved without my command. I wasn't prepared."

Louis slowed until Harry and Cherry Blossom were next to he and Gazette. "And you've been on a horse before?" Again with the teasing. But Harry didn't mind. He was enjoying the attention that Louis was giving him.

"It's been a while, but I used to be around horses a lot," he explained.

The older boy nodded, "I see. Well, we will take it slow. Can't have you falling and hurting that pretty face." And when he winked Harry almost fell off the horse anyways. He looked down at his hands to hide the blush that accompanied the smile. Louis noticed anyways but didn't comment. Instead he changed the subject, "are you in school?"

"I've finished with college. Or, I guess it's high school here so just need to figure out what's next," Harry answered.

The older boy nodded, "so what is next?"

Harry shrugged, "I dunno. Wasn't really planning on such a big change in my life at this point. If I were back home I'd have gone to a community college I think."

Louis nodded again, "there's lots of community colleges here."

"I thought about taking a year off to see what I want to do with my life," Harry explained. He'd never been good with conversation but it was easy to talk to Louis. He was comfortable.

"Nothing wrong with that. I did it myself. Although if your mom is anything like my parents you may want to consider telling her any way other than in person," Louis laughed softly. They were now walking down a smaller, more private walkway that ran along side a pond. Suddenly the atmosphere felt much more intimate. The horses were closer together, the trees were tall and hanging over the path, and there was the faint sound of a waterfall in the distance.

"Your parents didn't take it too well?" He asked.

Louis shook his head no, "my dad threatened to disinherit me and my mom started crying."

"Wow," he could definitely empathize with the older boy. "My dad was kind of like that. It sucks. I'm sorry." And while talking about his dad was a bad subject, he couldn't stop himself from sharing with Louis, saying something to let him know he wasn't alone.

Luckily Louis didn't ask him to elaborate. Instead he shrugged, "that's nothing compared to the time I told them I was gay and going to acting school but..." And then he stopped.

Harry waited a few seconds incase Louis wanted to add to that. When he didn't the younger boy said, "I'm sorry." It was all he could think to say and it didn't seem like Louis wanted to go in to detail.

"Well, they eventually got over it. I'm still allowed on the property," he chuckled to make light of the situation.

They came to a stop by the edge of the pond and Louis jumped down from Gazette. He turned to Harry and held his hand up for the younger boy to take. Harry reached out and gently grasped Louis small hand before swinging his leg over the horse. Once on the ground he blushed and said, "thank you."

Louis smiled at him and then took a few steps towards the water where he crossed his arms. "Don't tell anyone, but this is where I go to get away from all the bullshit."

Harry walked closer to him and stopped when he was at his side. "Bullshit?" He asked.

Louis nodded, "life." He glanced at Harry and then back at the water, "you know... School, family, friends, drama, stress. Bullshit." He was never open about his emotions like he was in this moment but Harry felt like someone he could confide in. It was a nice feeling, for one, to know that someone was actually interested in him for him.

"Oh yeah. That stuff," Harry acknowledged with a slight chuckle, feeling as if he should have known what Louis meant since he really did know all about that kind of bullshit. "I won't tell anyone."

Louis smiled appreciating-ly and sat down on the grass. He pat the spot next to him and looked up at Harry. The younger boy sat too and asked, "so you're in school now?"

"I am. Juilliard in New York City. Acting program," he informed. "Best decision I've made in my life for me," he said proudly.

"What was the alternative?" Harry asked.

Louis rolled his eyes, "following in my fathers footsteps. Getting a job at his law firm and eventually taking over the practice." He made a disgusted sound and then chuckled, "not really my style to be stuck in an office or a courtroom for endless hours."

Harry chuckled too, "yeah that sounds pretty boring."

Louis brought his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and rested his cheek on his knees so he could look at Harry, "I like talking to you."

As usual, Harry's cheeks turned a shade of pink and he looked down at the ground, "thanks."

"You blush a lot," Louis pointed out teasingly. and when the younger boy's cheeks turned darker, Louis giggled, "don't be embarrassed Harry. We all do it. It's cute." God, Louis was so comfortable being himself right now.

Harry laughed, "thanks... I guess." And then he nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"So, what's your story?" Louis asked.

"My story?" Harry asked instantly.

Louis leaned back, resting on his hands which were splayed out on the grass behind him. "Yeah, like why are you here? You said you hadn't expected a move like this."

"Oh," Harry said. "Well, my parents got divorced and my dad had all the money so basically mom needed a paycheck."

"That sucks," Louis responded.

Harry had no idea why he had told Louis this. It wasn't something he liked to talk about a lot; not because he missed his parents together, but because he hated remembering the tough times his dad put them through when he left. "It's not been easy," he finally said.

It was quiet for a little while as they both sat and looked out over the water. "Hey, what are you doing next weekend?" Louis asked.

Harry shrugged, "probably nothing." What was there to do anyways? He knew nothing about this area and he didn't know anyone either. He got excited, though, at the thought of Louis suggesting they spend time together.

"There's an end of the year party at my school. You should come. They're always a lot of fun," Louis suggested.

Harry nodded, "yeah that'd be nice." So, was this a date?

Louis looked back out at the water so Harry did the same. "Great. If you're okay with it, we'd probably spend the night in my dorm because it will be late." _Oh fuck_.

Harry swallowed and tried to calm the anxiety that had instantly made every goosebumps on his skin aware of what that meant. Sleeping in the same room as Louis. But he couldn't get the smile off of his face, the one that had pretty much been plastered there since he woke up this morning. "That'd be fine," he responded. Really he was just happy to be spending more time with the boy.

Their conversation was interrupted by Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me". Louis reached in to his pocket for his cell phone. "Hi mom," he answered sweetly. "I'm just finishing up my ride. I'll meet you back at the house in ten... Ok, see you soon... Bye." He hung up and pouted at Harry in more of an apologetic way than truly sad and Harry thought it was the best sight ever. His bottom lips sticking out, his mouth and eyes drooping. He definitely had to refrain from a giggle. Louis could not be any more adorable and he was definitely smitten, infatuated, in lust... All of the above. "I'm sorry Harry. I promised my sisters I'd spend time with them today and they're ready to go."

"You don't have to apologize. Family comes first," Harry said. _But I'll miss you_ , he thought to himself.

Louis gasped, "oh my God. You should join us!" Upon seeing the indecisive look on Harry's face he continued to plead, "yes you have to. Please? It'll be so much fun. They girls would totally love you and I'd like to have company that's my own age for a change."

Harry smiled, "are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

Louis stood up, brushed himself off and held his hand out again for Harry to take. "You won't be. Like I said, it'll be fun," he said while pulling Harry to stand.

"Ok, sounds fun," Harry answered.

* * *

Not even twenty minutes later Harry watched as Louis was mobbed by four young girls who were all asking in a variety of ways what they were going to do today. He knelt down on the floor to engulf them all in one big group hug and Harry still could not get that stupid grin off his face. Louis obviously loved his sisters very much and they were crazy about him. It was a very different scene than what he witnessed last night at dinner where everyone was quiet and inanimate.

"Why are you here?" One of the shorter blonde haired girls asked. She was standing next to another girl with almost the exact same face.

The tallest of the four girls made a disgusted noise, "ugh. Daisy you don't just ask people that. It's rude!" Then she turned to Harry and extended her hand. "Hi Harry, it's nice to see you again."

Harry smiled and shook her hand, "it's nice to see you too."

Louis cleared his throat and when Harry looked at him he was smiling and shaking his head. "These are my sisters and they obviously think they're older than their actual ages."

A whining noise came from the second tallest girl, "Louis, you always treat us like babies!"

Louis frowned disapprovingly at her attitude, "I thought we would have a nice fun day today in town and welcome Harry to America. But if you can't behave ill just have to take him myself and eat all the ice cream."

The smiles on the Twins' faces appeared quickly. The one that had been quiet this entire time stepped forward and looked up at Harry. "Hi, I'm Phoebe. Can you sit next to me in the car?"

Harry smiled down at her and held out his hand, "I'd love to. Show me where the car is."

"Oh great, two minutes and they're already taking you away from me," Louis scoffed teasingly.

Harry glanced back at Louis who was swirling the car keys around his finger while the other three girls followed behind, hand in hand. The older boy gave him a wink. Hurry turned around quickly to hide his blush.

 * * *

"Bye Harry!" The girls called from their various seats on the over sized sofa. Each had a bowl of popcorn, bag of candy, and cup of soda.

"Bye girls," he smiled and waved to them from his spot by the doorway. But they'd already started arguing about which movie they were going to watch. Harry and Louis watched for a few seconds, smiles on both their faces.

Louis interrupted them just as Lottie was going to argue her point for why they should watch 'Twilight', "girls I'm going to walk Harry home. Try not to kill each other and I'll be back soon."

"You don't have to do that, Louis," Harry said quickly. "I don't think I'll get lost."

But Louis was already shaking his head, "it's fine. I need to stop and check on Gazette anyways."

Harry shrugged, "if you're sure." He'd spent the entire afternoon with the older boy and his four sisters and he'd be lying if he said he didn't have the most amazing time and wished it'd never end. The girls were adorable and respectful and Louis was just becoming more and more perfect with every moment he spent with him. And now that they were going to be alone again without the girls to distract them it was going to be hard for Harry to ignore that or even try to hide it.

"It's too bad you can't stay," Louis started to say when they began the walk to Harry's cottage. "I'm sure the girls would love it. They loved you just like I said they would."

Harry was happy for that because he enjoyed them too but a large part of him had wished Louis wanted him to stay because he enjoyed his company. Either way a compliment from him was enough to satisfy. "I had a lovely time too."But I feel like I'm already abandoning my mum and I just got here," he explained apologetically.

Louis smiled and bumped his arm against Harry's, "I think it's sweet that you're so close to your mom."

And Harry chuckled, "thanks."

By now they were to close to Harry's cottage and with that realization in mind Louis asked, "so Harry, when can I see you again?"

Harry chuckled, "erm, wasn't I going to that party thing with you?"

He could see Louis more clearly in the light of the cottage's pathway and for a second his heart skipped a beat. The way the light shone on the older boy's face, the way his hair was slightly covering the side of his face, the way his lips were partially crooked upward; Harry really wanted to lean forward and kiss him, but no, it was too soon for anything like that. His morals would not let him. And for a split second Harry hated how 'old-fashioned' he was: get to know the person, go on a couple dates, then kiss. "Well, yes," Louis broke him out of his trance. "But that's six days away. I won't see you before that?"

Harry shrugged, attempting not to make a big deal out of what Louis was clearly saying but not saying. "Well, I dunno. I guess you know where to find me." _Whoah, Styles, where did that bold line come from?_ he asked himself.

They smiled at each other but neither one of them spoke. A few seconds went by and Louis ended the silence, "I'll see you later Harry."

He turned and started to walk away until he heard Harry's response, "alright. Bye, Lou."

Louis turned around with a grin on his face, "Lou." And then he started to walk away again with the biggest smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been more sorry and not sorry in the same chapter!
> 
> Really hope everyone enjoys it as much as I do!!
> 
> Check out my other story Up All Night, and also follow me on twitter @hazzalou1212

The week flew by and before Harry knew it, he was standing in a full length mirror making sure he looked ok for this party that Louis had invited him to. His new friend would be here any minute and the curly haired boy kept trying to convince himself, without much luck, that the last hour of getting ready was not to impress him. Just as he was straightening out his navy blue button down decorated with white hearts, making sure it wasn't uneven, his mom called for him, "Harry, Louis' here." The excitement in her voice was evident.

Louis and Anne were talking in the kitchen when Harry entered the room. His mom was busy chopping vegetables and Louis sat across the counter on a bar stool. They both turned to look at him when he entered and he gave a bashful smile. Anne dropped her knife to gloat. "Look at you. Oh my, you look so handsome!" she had the biggest smile on her face and Harry's cheeks turned red as she embraced him in a hug.

"Thanks, mum," he embraced her back. Louis was eyeing him up a down intently when he turned his attention to the boy still sitting on the stool. "Hi," was all he said to him, afraid that if he said something else his voice would crack. His nerves had risen. It wasn't often that he'd been on a date with someone as beautiful as Louis and that was a major component in the intimidation he felt. 

Louis finally smiled and returned a, "hey. Ready to go?" His voice was soft and sincere and Harry's heart fluttered. 

Harry nodded and said bye to his mom before following Louis out the door and down the path to the car. His eyes feel upon their ride and widened in shock. A Porsche Boxster Convertible - top down -- all black and shiny. 

"You look great Harry. I'm going to have to make sure no one steals you from me tonight," he turned to smile at Harry while rounding the car to the other side, taking one last look at him from head to toe. But in no way was what he said a joke. Louis was possessive and it wasn't something he kept a secret.

And the younger boy's cheeks flushed again, which Louis thankfully didn't see as he was already in the car. "Thanks," was Harry's response. _You look great too_ , he said to himself about the older boy. Louis was wearing black skinny jeans and a black and white striped t-shirt with white tennis shoes; and of course everything looked expensive and brand new. The thought of Louis' buying a whole new outfit just to see Harry sent him in to a silent fit of giggles. 

* * *

To say that Harry was on cloud nine right now would be an understatement. He was on his way to New York City in an awesome car with the wind blowing his hair everywhere and a gorgeous boy to his left that he was quickly becoming infatuated with.

It took just under an hour for them to reach New York City and as soon as the car exited the Henry Hudson on to the smaller - yet busier - city streets Harry was in awe. The night was in full effect and the skies were dark. But the lights from 'the city that never sleeps' illuminated everything around them and Harry had no idea where to look first. "Oh my God!" he said while scanning his surroundings. Even at night there were people everywhere, cars everywhere, and lots of noise. He sat up more in his seat to get a better look, a silly boyish grin on his face.

Louis chuckled, "I keep forgetting you haven't been to the city before." He glanced at Harry every chance he got to take his eyes off the road and couldn't remove the smile that was plastered on his face from Harry's excitement... and the dimple on his cheek.

"So, why does this party start so late?" Harry asked.

"That's the college life," was Louis' answer. "It can get a little wild and crazy so I hope you're up for it." He stopped at a red light and smirked at Harry who returned the smile.

"Sounds fun," he said. And although he was completely stepping out of his comfort zone by even accepting tonight's invitation, Harry felt comfortable and safe with Louis.

The car came to a stop in front of an off-white building where 'Fordham University' was written in blue letters on the front. Louis was out of the car first and Harry followed quickly after him. He waited on his side of the road for Louis to come around the car and watched as the older boy handed his keys to a man in black pants and a blue button down coat. "Thanks, Philippe," Louis said to the man and patted his arm. "No joy rides!" He laughed and then made his way around to Harry, smiling as he did.

"Read to go?" he asked.

Harry nodded and added a, "yep." A gentle hand found the small of his back and Louis was guiding them both down the sidewalk towards the University. "I thought you went to Juilliard?" Harry asked.

Louis laughed, "I do. But no one parties harder in the city than this place right here." He pointed to the nearing building in front of them.

And as soon as they walked through the doors Harry got his first look at what Louis meant. People littered the main lobby everywhere, some talking and others yelling while the music blasted in the background. He heard Louis' voice in his ear as the older boy wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer, "our party is upstairs."

Louis let go of Harry but then grabbed his hand, pulling him through the enormous crowd of people and up three flights of stairs, which too were filled with people. The strong aroma of alcohol was beginning to invade Harry's nose and that was when he had a definite idea of what this night was all about.

They stepped out of the stairwell and in to a hallway, which was less crowded than the rest of the building they'd been in and a little more quiet. Louis continued to hold his hand and stopped at the end, knocking on a door to his left. A guy with sunglasses on and a red cup in his hand answered almost immediately and yelled excitedly, "Lewis! You're fucking late, you dick!" But the two embraced each other in a hug anyways, Louis letting go of Harry's hand to do so.

"I'm not late. I always come right when shit's getting good," Louis answered back. He removed him from the hug and stood next to the guy. They both looked at Harry who was wearing an awkward smile. "Zayn, this is Harry. Harry meet Zayn. My best friend. The idiot who thinks it's cool to wear sunglasses twenty four-seven."

Zayn's eye's widened under his sunglasses and he looked at Louis, "yo bro, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Then he turned to Harry, "you won't mind, will you? If you want just head right over that way and grab yourself a drink," he pointed to the table opposite the room.

And even though Harry was shocked at Zayn's behavior, he nodded anyways and gave Louis a smile, telling him he'd get him a drink too before heading in the direction of the drinks.

Louis watched Harry go and as soon as he was out of sight he whipped around and glared at Zayn, who had removed the glasses, and was just about to scold him but the other boy was already talking, "ok, Lou. Jokes up. Where's the _real_ Harry?"

"That _is_ the real Harry. The fuck were you such an asshole to him for?" Louis scowled.

Zayn started chuckling loudly and covered his hand with a fist, throwing his head back momentarily, "oh shit. That's _actually_ Harry? Fuck, he's hot!"

Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning his hips to one side, "you are so fucking immature Zayn!" Don't get it wrong, Louis loved to have his fun to and joking was his number one talent, but he wasn't as comfortable at making a fool out of people like his friend.

"Yo," Zayn said, just getting a handle on his laughter. "You should have _told_ me. I legit thought Harry was some ugly troll doll because you haven't nailed him yet. But, dude, you need to get a piece of him, pronto!"

Louis was still standing with his arms crossed and now shaking his head, but the sides of his lips were inching upwards. When he didn't say anything, Zayn punched his arm and said, "you've got him eating out of the Palm of your hands and you know it!"

Louis raised an eyebrow and his smile was in full effect, "I know nothing, Z."

"Oh my God! For real, though. Dude, he'd probably suck your toe if you asked him too." And then he was laughing hysterically again, leaning forward and then back up. "You could probably just touch his arm and he'd let you fuck him."

Louis eyes widened. As amused as he was by their conversation, he really didn't need Harry to hear any of it. "Shut up, Zayn! Jesus Christ!" He looked around to make sure he didn't see a head of curls anywhere.

"Oh you don't think so?" Zayn's funny mood had turned serious and Louis was only half listening while he continued to keep an eye out for Harry.

"I didn't say that. Just shut up before he comes back and hears this shit," he replied quickly. Still no Harry.

Zayn wasn't going to let this go. "Ok, let's make a bet."

Louis lost his focus in looking for Harry and his eyes fell on Zayn who was now grinning again. He asked, "what?" Even though he knew exactly what his friend meant.

"A bet," Zayn repeated.

"Let's not."

"Pussy," Zayn said.

Louis laughed loudly, "ok fine. Whatcha got in mind?"

Zayn's smile grew wider. "I want you to get in Harry's pants in a month. 4 weeks." Louis raised an eyebrow and was about to object when Zayn held up his finger, "and if you do, there'll be a nice little prize for you."

The first time he ever met Zayn, the boy was sticking gum in to a poor little girls hair at 5 years old. Yeah, he was that kid. So, Louis was really not surprised by what he was hearing. "What? That's not a bet. That's a challenge. And I don't think..." 

But Zayn cut him off, "you don't think what? Come on, Tommo! This is a piece of cake! And plus, I think I'm being more than generous considering there's a very good chance you could get it done tonight. I'm handing you a win!"

Louis was smiling even through his doubt because just picturing Harry falling apart underneath him, curls wet with sweat... or that beautiful mouth of his making him come..., "Harry is way too reserved. There's no way..."

Zayn groaned, "you're Louis fucking Tomlinson. Turn up the heat bro! I'm telling you, if you do it right he'll be screaming your name before..."

"Jesus Christ, Zayn, lower your voice! How many fucking times do I have to tell you?" Louis cut him off. He was back to looking around for Harry.

"If _you_ don't do it, _I'm_ gonna do it," Zayn said and once again he distracted his friend from his task. He took a long sip from his red plastic cup, emptying it's contents and smirked because of the glare Louis was now giving him. He knew he had him. Playing on Louis' jealousy always worked.

"You what?" Louis asked sharply. He knew exactly what Zayn meant and, no, he wouldn't allow it. He felt like a jerk for his reasoning too and it wasn't because he didn't want Harry's heart to be messed with. He just didn't want his friend taking what was his -- yes, his. And just like that his mind was made up. He'd do it because Zayn wasn't fucking going near Harry. "Fuck off!"

But just to make sure that Louis wouldn't change his mind, he teased, "have you seen that ass? Shit, just thinking about what I could do with..."

Harry had emerged in to Louis' line of vision and he smacked Zayn's arm subtly to shut him up before plastering a smile on his face for the curly haired boy. "Hi Harry," he greeted and willingly took one of the red cups from him."Thanks, I needed this," he chugged about half the contents of the red cup.

Harry chuckled, "you're welcome," and then took a sip from his own. The beer was crisp and bubbled in his mouth and was cool going down his throat. He took another sip and then an arm was being draped over his shoulders; the wrong arm actually, but still he smiled politely at the boy next to him.

Zayn smiled back at him and then at Louis who had his eyes narrowed on his best friend, hiding the frown with his cup on his lips. "Listen, Harry, I'm sorry for being such a dick before. It's nice to meet you and I'm really happy you came." His palm moved to cup Harry's shoulder and then he massaged it gently.

Louis had to take a sip of his drink to calm down. He couldn't take his eyes off Zayn's hand. The tone of his friend's voice was softer, more gentle, and he licked his lips. Yeah, he had definitely overstayed his welcome and needed to back away from Harry, _now_.

Harry looked as uncomfortable as Louis felt with the entire situation but would not veer from being polite, "erm, thanks. It's ok. I'm sorry I forgot to get you a drink."

Louis rolled his eyes and quickly cut in to say, "don't worry about it. Zayn was just leaving."

He smiled smugly at his best friend who had finally taken his eyes off of Harry and grinned at Louis. "Yes. I've got things to do and people to... see. Harry, it was nice to meet you." He pat the younger boy on the back gently and then turned to his friend, "Lewis... One month," he winked and walked away.

Louis shook his head and took another sip of his drink before looking at Harry, "let's dance." But before the other boy could respond, Louis was grabbing his hand and leading him to the middle of the room.

* * *

The cool air engulfed Harry and Louis as they stumbled out of the Fordham University building giggling because of the drunken messes they were. After about three hours and way too many red cups filled with the golden liquid, they were practically tripping over their feet during the two block walk back to Louis' own dorm room.

When Louis overstepped and crashed in to Harry on his right he quickly wrapped his arm around the younger boy to keep from sending him crashing to the ground. They both let out a simultaneous giggle, Louis burying his face in to Harry's shoulder. "Sorry!" he said through his fit of laughing.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Harry asked, still giggling himself. Although they both have pretty much been laughing for the last hour at any and everything. Even the fact that one of the lightbulbs in the lobby didn't work was hilarious to them on their way out.

Louis kept his face buried in to Harry's shoulder, "you smell really good." And in the next instance he was closing the distance between their bodies even more and Harry felt five fingers wrap around his hip, gripping lightly, skin touching skin since Louis had pushed his hand under the fabric of Harry's shirt.

They were both still laughing twenty minutes later when they finally made it to the elevator in Louis' dorm building. Louis chuckled and mumbled, "I think I forgot what floor I'm on. So, let's try this one." he pressed the number '13' and leaned back against the wall as the doors slid close.

He looked at Harry who was smiling childishly across from him, "at least you have the right building."

But Louis barely comprehended what the younger boy was saying because the only thing in his mind right now was the thought of how hot Harry looked in this moment. The way his skinny jeans fit, tight and low; the way his shirt was unbuttoned a few buttons to expose his neck and the top of his chest, and fuck - Louis felt the blood rushing right to his -- the elevator dinged and he looked up to make sure they were on the 13th floor before leading the way to his room.

He unlocked the door and switched on the light to reveal a typical dorm room -- two beds, two desks, two dressers, a big mess, and a whole bunch of posters and other decorations. Louis dropped his keys on to the desk and fell down on the edge of his bed. "My roommate is gone for the weekend. You can sleep in his bed," Harry stood near the door and Louis couldn't help but bite his lip. He didn't want to sleep right now.

Harry smiled politely and nodded, "thanks."

"Although you don't look one bit tired," Louis chuckled, hoping that Harry didn't want to sleep right now either. 

Harry chuckled as well, "I'm not." 

"Me either," the older boy confessed. No sleeping right now.

Harry shrugged, "what do you want to do?" His heart skipped a beat at the grin that appeared on Louis' face and when Louis motioned with his index finger for Harry to come to him, he was sure he stopped breathing. And if the younger boy didn't have alcohol in his system, he probably would have run from the room. But Louis looked amazing right now on that bed with his hair falling in his face and that grin -- Harry's morals were definitely a bit hazy right now. 

Louis' bottom lip was between his teeth and his pulse was quickening watching Harry stride across the room shyly. The blush on the younger boy's face could not be mistaken even with just the small desk lamp as their only source of light. He reached out and placed his hands on Harry's hips, pulling him forward, "come here."

Harry couldn't walk any further so his only option was to get on to the bed. With each of his hands on Louis' shoulders so he wouldn't fall, he kneeled on top of the older boy straddling his lap. Louis' eyes were wide with excitement and what Harry was sure was lust. He swallowed again and smiled shyly.

With his hands still grasping at Harry's hips Louis asked, "have you had a good night so far?" He smiled flirtatiously and watched as Harry tried to hide his blush by looking down.

Harry was on cloud nine in the seventh heaven right now and was loving every minute of this as bashful as he seemed to be. _So far_? He asked himself. _What's left to do?_ Even though he was sure he knew. "Yes. Thank you," he said out loud.

Louis hands pushed under the fabric of his shirt and he massaged Harry's bare skin gently with his fingertips. _You could probably just touch his arm and he'd let you fuck him,_ Zayn's words played in Louis' mind and the pressure began to build in his pants. Harry must have felt it too because he heard his breath hitch. Speaking of Zayn... "So what did you think of Zayn?" Louis asked in a teasing tone.

"He's nice. But not my type," Harry answered.

Louis' grinned and his eyes roamed over every inch of Harry in front of him before settling upon his eyes. "What makes you think that's the information I wanted from my question?" He was teasing him.

Harry's face turned in to a concerned expression and he shrugged before dropping his hands to his sides, off of Louis' shoulders, "I, erm... I don't know."

Louis was enjoying how uncomfortable Harry was right now. He was a teaser by nature and Harry always had the best reactions. "What about me? Am I your type?"

Again Harry shrugged, still very aware of Louis' hands on him, now massaging circles in to his hips with his thumbs, "I don't know."

Louis bit his lip and without breaking eye contact, which he was finally able to get from the younger boy, put Harry's hands back on his shoulders. And even though his voice was softer, it was not one bit unsteady when he said, "I want you to touch me."

Blood shot straight to Harry's dick and he could feel the same happening to Louis. And in an instant the older boy was leaning forward, closing the gap between them, and attaching his lips to Harry's neck. Harry removed his hands from Louis' shoulders and wrapped his arms completely around the boys neck. A soft stream of moans were already escaping his lips.

Louis sunk his teeth in to the now tender spot and mentally praised himself when Harry groaned loudly. Feeling the vibration beneath his lips sent more blood pooling to his member.

Harry's entire body shivered at the light tracing of fingertips that Louis was leaving on his arm, causing their dicks to rub together for an intense feeling of pleasure and pain. The pressure was becoming too intense in his pants and he needed a release. Two hands found their way in to Louis' hair and tugged gently when he sunk his teeth in to the same raw patch of skin, sucking with his lips immediately after. The younger boy threw his head back and moaned softly from the pleasure of Louis' mouth and the pressure in his pants.

Louis hands found their way to Harry's hips, holding him in place -- noticing that the older boy was becoming fidgety on top of him. And then he let his tongue run over the bruise he'd just made before trailing up to Harry's ear where he whispered, "you know what would feel so good right now?"

 _Oh fuck_ , Harry swallowed. _What_? He thought to himself because he was at a loss for words. There were a number of things that came to mind, but he wasn't prepared for the incredibly hot suggestion that Louis had.

Louis grasped more firmly on to Harry's sides, continuing to hold him from his attempts to fidget.

  
With his mouth still next to Harry's ear he whispered, "your mouth on my dick."

Harry's eyes widened, his pulse quickened, and his body froze as Louis began to run his tongue over his earlobe and back down his neck. Harry shivered once more and couldn't help but to buck his hips against Louis. The older boy groaned and threw his head back, "fuck Harry. Make me come." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck again and brought their bodies closer together. He bit his lip and bucked his hips once more, himself moaning from the friction.

Harry had never felt more in control in his entire life, seeing Louis unravel underneath him. He continued to straddle his lap, pressing their erections together one last time, hearing the beautiful moan escape Louis' lips before climbing off him and sinking down until his knees hit the floor.

He wasted no time unbuttoning and unzipping Louis' pants. Louis leaned back on his hands and lifted his hips up off the bed for Harry to tug his pants down. With them went the boxers and his dick sprang to freedom.

Louis' breath hitched when Harry's hand clasped around the shaft of his penis and he let out a moan as soon as his lips touched the tip. As Harry's mouth slid down, his tongue circling the head, Louis pressed his eyes shut tight, threw his head back again and bit his lip; his breathing becoming heavier with each passing second as Harry's rhythm sped up and his moans were becoming increasingly louder.

And when Harry decided to slow down and flick his tongue lightly over the tip of Louis' dick, the older boy reached forward and slipped his hand in to a head of curls, pushing down enough for Harry to get the hint. His pace quickened again and his hand picked up the same rhythm as his mouth.

"Fuck Harry. I'm so fucking close. Hurry up!" His body began to shake and he did his best to keep from bucking up. He came a few seconds later with Harry's mouth still on him, sucking and swallowing the older boy through his orgasm.

Louis collapsed -- completely falling backwards on the bed and lay trying to catch his breath. Harry got to his feet and climbed on top of the older boy, straddling his lap again. When Louis opened his eyes Harry was grinning down at him and he returned the grin. "That was fucking amazing. Can't wait to do it again." His voice was quiet and his eyes were already halfway shut as his breathing became more regular.

  
* * *

When Louis opened his eyes again the sun was shining through the windows and there was a curly haired boy fast asleep in the bed across the room. He removed the blanket from his body and had no idea how it had even got on him in the first place. His bladder was calling so he quietly crept out of the room so not to wake Harry.

The time on his phone said 10:17 am. As he walked towards the bathroom he searched through his recent calls for the person he wanted. Zayn answered on the ninth ring sounding groggy and displeased. "There better be a God damn fire, Lou," he mumbled.

Louis ignored his friend's scolding and said, "define sex." The event from the night before was alive in his memory, which he was not complaining about at all. But, he just needed to know the basis of whatever this thing was that Zayn had created. He could hear his friend shuffling around under the blankets.

Zayn sounded a little more awake when he asked, "what?"

"Sex. For that thing you were talking about last night. Define it," he said. There was a silence on the other end and Louis sighed because he could see perfectly in his head the smile that was - no doubt - on his friends face right now and judging by the tone of Zayn's voice when he finally spoke, Louis was right.

"It's sex, Lewis. _Your_ dick in _his_ ass," he answered simply.

Louis nodded, not that Zayn could see him, and said, "ok." He grinned in to the phone because he knew this was going to piss him off.

"Ok?" Zayn's voice was louder, more clear. "What the fuck? _Ok_? That's all I get? Start talking, bitch."

Louis chuckled at his friend's abruptness, expecting nothing less. He knew what Zayn wanted to know. It was just fun to mess with him. "We didn't have sex. But, there might have been something else." He could see clearly in his mind the amazing sight of Harry's mouth on his dick and he wanted to experience it again and again.

His eyes snapped open when Zayn pretty much screamed, "Jesus Christ! He blew you?"

Louis rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, because yes... Harry blew him and it was amazing. "You really have no fucking filter, Z."

"Who blew who?" an Irish accent interrupted their conversation from Zayn's end.

"Is that Niall?" Louis asked even though he knew the answer to his own question. "Tell him to go back to bed and mind his own fucking business." But he was chuckling to let him know it was a joke.

Zayn said, "Louis said to go back to bed and mind your own fucking business." And then he chuckled as well.

Niall yelled, "suck my dick, Lou!"

Louis wanted to say something else but Zayn turned the conversation back to why he was originally woken up at an ungodly hour in the morning, "you mean to tell me that you've only seen him three times in your life and he already gave you head? Shit bro. We may have to make this a little more interesting." He paused to think, "three weeks."

Louis contemplated this. He knew exactly what doing something like this meant. He was all about the fun and games but he also had a feeling that Harry was about so much more - the commitment; something Louis couldn't and had no interest in giving him. Plain and simple - he'd be fucking with Harry's heart and emotions. Was it worth the price? "What do I get if I pull this off?"

"Manchester United football tickets to an event of your choice next season. VIP and on field practice with the team before the game," Zayn said without hesitation.

Louis' eyes widened, "you've put some thought in to this." Leave it to Zayn to be this devious.

Zayn chuckled, "not really. My dad got an offer from Louis van Gaal if he sponsored them next season."

"Your dad is going to be affiliated with _my_ favorite football team?" Louis asked loudly almost forgetting everything else about their conversation.

Zayn seemed unfazed and unconcerned with Louis' fan moment. "Do you want the tickets or not?"

Louis couldn't deny it, "you know I do."

He could hear by Zayn's voice that the smile was back, "then fuck Harry Styles and they're yours. However, whenever, and wherever as long as it's in less than three weeks. And get me proof."

Louis' eyes widened again, "proof? How the fuck do you expect me to do that? You don't actually want me to..."

But Zayn cut him off, "yes I actually do. You're a little shit and I don't trust you. Oh, and the next time you wake me up this early you better have some good porn to show me. Later Lewis." He was gone before Louis could respond.

* * *

When Louis got back to his room Harry was still asleep; the covers pulled up so that the only thing sticking out was his hair. He was a sound sleeper because even when Louis pulled back the covers to reveal an almost naked, except for boxers again, boy; he didn't even move. The older one climbed in behind him and pulled the covers back over their bodies before snuggling up close to Harry. He wrapped his arm around the boy's middle and nuzzled his face in to his curls.

That was when Harry stirred next to him and Louis froze, unsure if his action was going to make the younger boy uncomfortable. Harry turned to look behind him and see who was there before turning completely around to face Louis. "Hi," he said with a warm smile.

Louis returned the smile, "I think I fell asleep on you last night. I'm sorry." Their faces were close -- he could feel the warm breath from Harry's breathing, smell the amazing scent that still lingered on him, and see the fondness in his eyes.

Harry let out a sealed-lip giggle, "it's ok."

And Louis would have to be a complete idiot not to notice that the younger boy was definitely falling for him already. If only Harry knew that this was all just a game, that Louis had no intentions other than wooing him all the way to the football field. He wanted those tickets and he'd do whatever he could to get those tickets; at one very pricy cost: Harry Styles' heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... a new one! I will, of course, continue my other story as well. But this is an idea I've been thinking about for a while now. I hope you all enjoy it!!


End file.
